Starcraft: Lord of Blades
by Guardian.Ghost
Summary: Starting from the Battle of New Gettsyberg, Sarah isn't who's taken and Jim Raynor manages to save Sarah, so who is now Heir to Zerg Empire and who is the Lord of Blades? A/N: possible change of rating due to gore and violence. SK/JR/OC Triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTER DAEMON... everything else belongs to Blizzard, I just use them for writing stories that's that. That aside uh... this starts from Starcraft goes into Brood Wars and finally into Wings of Liberty. Enjoy!

-Ghost-

The fire fight on New Gettysburg was not even a fire fight, with the Protoss expedition force down, the Zerg had risen up from all over the ground and started attacking everything in sight, turned away from a squad of marine Sarah Kerrigan overheard the yells of the SUV's from the command centre as they were being slaughtered.

"We need to get the people out of there!"

"On it Lieutenant, you heard the woman move!" Sarah ducked down behind some chucks of rock as spine ripped through the concrete.

"This is Kerrigan, we've neutralized the Protoss but there is a wave of Zerg advancing on our position, requesting immediate evac"

On the flagship Norad II, Arcturus Mengsk looked at his pocket watch and watched as the arms ticked down.

"Belay that order, we're moving out"

"_What, you're not just going to leave her?"_ Came Jim Raynor's frustrated yell over a video communication, Arcturus looked up at the screen and saw Jim Raynor's face as he closed in closer to the camera while keeping his eyes out for any Zerg that could come for him, looking to. The side he gave his orders

"All ships prepare to leave Tarsonis on my mark"

Back on the surface of Tarsonis Sarah was just backing away from a Hydralisk who had broken through a wall snarling at her. Once she emptied out her magazine into the creature she put a hand to her com-link as she shook a little while looking around; that was a little too close for her liking.

"Uh boys where's that evac?" She didn't have to be on the ship to know something was wrong, but there was something else too, there was hope as she looked up in time to see a drop ship before it crashed into a group of zerglings setting them on fire as they exploded into chucks. What Sarah didn't see was a large storage box land about 5 feet from her then someone uncloaking.

"Didn't think that I would leave you here alone, did you Sarah?" Came the voice of an older man, but that man was no ordinary man, like Sarah, he was a Ghost. A ghost with vibrate blue eyes, greying brown hair and a strong face.

"Daemon!" The man before Sarah raised his rifle up and fired off a few rounds that flew past Sarah's head and into a Hydralisk dropping it to the ground.

"Get over here and get some ammo from the crate, Jimmy's on his way down to get us out of here. It was just good luck that I was on the surface seeing as Mengsk would never let his two commanders out of his sight at the same time on a mission." Snapping to the side Daemon unleashed more bullets into the oncoming Zerg as Sarah pried open the supply container and loaded up her previously empty canister rifle, she looked up in time to see a Zergling leap for Daemon and she put the bottom of her weapon's barrel on Daemon's shoulder and pulled the trigger watching as the Zergling exploded into pieces.

"Thanks Sarah"

"Only fair seeing as you saved me" Daemon chuckled as he moved forwards whistling to the marine squad ahead of him by a few feet. Running up to them he looked to the Sergeant of the squad and ordered him to back away from the Zerg and to arm up by Sarah. Dropping his goggles into place Daemon turned on a red sight before sighting down his rifle seconds later Daemon heard in his ear that a nuclear launch was detected. Grinning all he had to do was hold out a little while longer and he could leave. Seeing the large missile fly in Daemon hefted his weapon and turned tail as a Zerg Hatchery went up in gore and blood.

"I hear that..." turning away Daemon looked up to the sky again and saw the Hyperion come in through the atmosphere and began laying down suppressing fire. Hearing roars all around him Daemon didn't hear Sarah's screams till it was too late and he turned. Turning around Daemon's eyes widened before they closed expecting the Hydralisk's claws to rip into him, but with a sudden push of his Psionic power he snapped his eyes opened and looked at the creature before its arms disintegrated. The creature let out an inhuman shriek as it flopped onto its front taking Daemon with it crushing him under its weight while still firing off spines when it could get its head up. Daemon struggled to get out from under the Hydralisk but with the thing flopping around and almost crushing his legs and torso all Daemon could do was yell out.

Jim Raynor ran out from the drop ships that were there to pick up the survivors to Sarah who was crying to him that Daemon was under some Hydralisk scanning around and firing off his own rifle he saw an arm flop about before thousands of Zerg appeared out of nowhere and the arm stopped moving.

"We have to leave Sarah, we can't stay Daemon's dead!"

"He's not dead!"

"Sarah, he's gone!"

"NO!" Jim did the only thing he could think of and he grabbed Sarah throwing her on his armoured shoulder as he yelled out a retreat, everyone from the colonies that made it out did and those that didn't lay on the rubble ground dead, laying in a pool of their own blood. As the Hyperion left orbit and the planet the Zerg below dug around under the dead Zerg looking and searching. Lifting a dead Hydralisk off the body of a human, the chattering grew louder as they pulled the human along the ground to an overlord who picked them up and went on its way to the Cerebrate on the platform.

"_My lord, we do not have the girl, but this male, this male has much more power" _A Hydralisk spoke, the Cerebrate rumbled and connected with the Overmind.

"_Lord, we have a different one... "_

"_Take this human, there is much more that I sense from this human then the other. Begin preparations and bring it to Char, we are done here"_

"_Yes my lord.."_

"_And create a new cerebrate to be the guardian of my prize"_ the Overmind withdrew from the Cerebrate on the surface as orders were given and a new Cerebrate was created and hatched. Looking upon the beginning of the Chrysalis the current Cerebrate ordered a full withdrawal, but first they had to leave and get to the outskirts with the city before leaving the planet and between here and there, there was a small contingent of Terrans left to deal with, and what better opportunity to train the new Cerebrate then to slaughter what was left of Tarsonis.

-Several Months Later-

"I don't understand... he has his Dominion but why is still after us?"

"Because we alone know the truth and we alone know what he did to us and to the planet of Tarsonis... and how did you manage to take the Hyperion when Duke came calling?"

"Darlin, I shoved his slimy Dominion arse into an escape pod and I had his men killed and the armour taken, I know a thing or two about running an attacking"

Jim Raynor now Outlaw Jim Raynor to the Dominion looked to the side as Sarah Kerrigan sat beside the former Marshal from Mar Sara. Former Confederate Ghost Sarah Kerrigan was lucky to still be alive after she was last minute saved by another Ghost, but thinking back on it broke Sara's heart as she lost not only a friend, but a lover and a confidante. Looking to Raynor though she learned to love this man and even let him in on some of her darkest secrets that only Daemon knew of, she still missed the older man that helped take of her.

Sitting at the Cantina on the Hyperion Sarah was about to raise her glass when she heard a roar or pain.

_SOMEONE HELP ME!_

Looking around there was nothing there, but the voice, that voice was so familiar.

_GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE HELP ME!_

This time it wasn't Sarah that has heard the cry for help; Raynor looked up from his glass and looked at Sarah his eyes wide. Putting his glass down he put a hand to his head and rubbed his eyes, then it happened for a third time and this time the two looked at each other with widened eyes before they jumped from their seats and ran out of the room and down the halls, both of them had heard the cry of help and they knew exactly who it was.

_SARAH, JIM. HELP ME!_

As soon as Raynor got onto the bridge he looked around pushing people aside as he caught sight of Matt Horner.

"We need to go to Char, Daemon is still alive!"


	2. Authors note Oct 30th 2012

Mass Author's Note Blast:

So my fellow readers/adders/subscribers etc, etc. I have finally found myself a Beta, and as such I have ALL of my stories under a Beta tag for the most part. There are going to be a few select stories that will be posted RAW for your enjoyment and when they beta'ed you will be the first to know. In the future for most part PLEASE subscribe to my pen name as anything new I post will have an UPDATED author's not with not just that story but what is going on with the stories in general in terms of beta work.

Thanks for sticking by me including my awesome Harry Potter fans that have waited for a new chapter, they are coming, believe me they are coming. In the mean time please read anything new that I put out that might catch your fancy or something new for that matter.

Thanks for the love, and your support,

(H)


End file.
